Aromgddon renagon
by Anakin Slavester Skywalker
Summary: the prestroy to walk my life
1. Chapter 1

Armageddon Renagon

Prologue

Enter narrator

Narrator: as this story beings it is in Outworld. Three young men will do the ultimate deed. Save the realms from … (lower voice) Armageddon. A prince, a ninja, and a noble man will be the three. But now what will be to come started way back.

Exit narrator

End scene


	2. Chapter 2

Act I scene 1

[it is a nice day in out world. Not a cloud in the sky. The prince of out world is Alex, he is young and fit. He is enjoying the weather.]

Enter Prince Alex.

Alex: ah the warm outworldin air it is so nice to breathe it. [Heads to a lone hut.] I wonder if master Bo Ri Chio is home to day {knocks} [Bo Ri Chio is a native of outworld and is a master martial artiest.] master bo ri chio it's prince Alex master Bo Ri Chio?

Bo Ri Chio's voice: hold on a moment Alex.

Alex: I wonder what keep the master (door opens) oh the horror master Bo Ri Chio are you hurt.

Enter Bo Ri Chio.

Bo Ri Chio: no I'm not hurt, thank-you. You're knock scared away the would be intruder.

Alex: who be wish you harm?

Bo Ri Chio: none that I saw.

Enter General Renko.

[Renko is a General in Shaw Kahn's militia and is Alex's best friend and perhaps his lover]

Renko: my prince are you hurt?

Alex: (gases up at the general) no. (Looks back to Bo Ri Chio) are you certain your fine?

Bo Ri Chio: yes I'm certain thank-you.

[Alex and Renko leave the hut].

Exit Bo Ri Chio.

[As Renko and Alex walk away from Bo Ri Chio's hut Alex get's lost his thoughts.]

Renko: a Kion for your thoughts?

Alex: (sighs) I'm fine but some thing doesn't add up, some one is after Bo Ri Chio.

Renko: (grimaces) to relish the thought in it's self is spine chilling. Yet to it to be true is more fear rendering.

Alex: alas I know. Yet I'm the prince and it is my concern. They will be my people one day, heck they are my people.

Renko: true friend, now let us catch up to Qun Chi and Shang Tsung.

Alex: good plan my loyal General, if it keeps my thoughts in check,

Renko: it will be a check mate sitchusion in your mind now we go.

Exit Renko and Alex.

End scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Act I scene 2

[Shang Tsung and Qun Chi are in a flied near Shang Tsung's 2nd palace. The two are practicing their fighting styles].

Enter Shang Tsung and Qun Chi

[Shang Tsung is an outworldin human male. He is a mage cursed to steal souls or die.]

[Snake stance is one of Shang Tsung's fighting styles]

Shang Tsung: (stands in snake stance) Qun Chi, what caused us, so long ago to team up and become the Deadly Alliance?

[The deadly was used to refer to Shang Tsung and Qun Chi.]

[Qun Chi is an outworldin mage. He and Alex are good friends.]

[Esmiga stance is one of Qun Chi's fighting styles]

Qun Chi: (in esmiga stance) you know, there could have been many reasons aside our goals.

Shang Tsung: true (high attack to Qun Chi's chest) I mean Shaw Kahn was weak.

Qun Chi: yah which made it easy (blocks Shang Tsung's high attack and counters with a skull fire ball.) sorry!

Shang Tsung: oww watch it that hurt.

Enter Alex and General Renko

Qun Chi: hey look its Alex and General Renko.

Shang Tsung: (turns to look) yes it is, Alex!

Alex: hail fine sorcerer. How are you both?

Shang Tsung: fine and you?

Alex: troubled Shang Tsung.

Qun Chi: how so?

Alex: some one tried to attack Master Bo Ri Chio, yet when I went there to practice my new fighting style my knock scarred him away!

Shang Tsung: (eyes widen with concern) my prince are you hurt?

Alex: no

Qun Chi: that's good at least.

Shang Tsung: (nodes) indeed

Renko: what I don't get is why?

Alex: that is the question indeed.

Exit Alex and Renko

Shang Tsung: young know Alex seems a little on edge don't you think Qun Chi?

Qun Chi: who wouldn't be after what's happened.

Shang Tsung: (nodes again) true.

Exit Qun Chi

Shang Tsung: (looks about) well aside the audience there's no one around. I'll admit that some thing dark is coming. It hunts my dreams. (Licks lips) Alex is my prince and I must keep him safe or face his father's wrath. (Shivers) I-I must protect Alex or else.

Exit Shang Tsung.

End scene.


End file.
